This disclosure relates to a weightlifting system.
Weightlifters perform various exercises for the purpose of developing particular muscles throughout the body. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights, such as barbells, or with machines. Many weightlifters prefer free weights because free weights permit the lifter to perform the exercises in a natural motion while utilizing pure body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular muscle groups and simulates actual athletic sports motions. Oftentimes it is desirable to simulate the range of motion of free weights within a controlled environment. Most machines however are limited to a two dimensional plane of movement. Although effective, numerous machines are required as each machine is typically dedicated to only a few or a single exercise.
Machines are also relatively limited in the amount of weight which is contained within the machines stack of plates. As such, machines are undesirable for power lifting and for the training of powerful weightlifters who may find the stack of plates to be less than their capabilities.